


As Long As You Need

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader angst, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader provides Sam with comfort after an extended period away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Need

My contribution to the [No Shave November](http://balthazars-muse.tumblr.com/post/132862599310/nsn-completed-fics) group project led by [balthazar's muse](http://balthazars-muse.tumblr.com/).

* * *

It had been six months since you last saw Sam, but it felt a whole lot longer than that. So when he called and asked you to meet him at a _cabin that belongs to a friend_ , you all but jumped at the chance. With a half-assed excuse to your boss and more clothes than you could possibly need for the weekend, you piled into your car. Looking over the directions again, you knew it would be quite the drive. What you didn’t expect was the torrential rain that washed out the one and only dirt road or the complete loss of cell signal. 

You had barely turned off the main road when your four door, supposedly all-wheel drive, compact car slid out of control. The mud pulled your tires deeper and deeper with every rev of the engine, tossing mud against the foliage. It was no use. You were officially stuck and had no way to get a hold of Sam. Two hours later, the cabin finally came into view. Finding refuge on the porch, you were shivering hard enough that you should have heard your teeth chatter if it weren’t for the waterfall of rain.

Thunder erupted, cutting through the deafening rain as you knocked on the door. When you weren’t sure if he would answer, you went to knock again, but the door was opened just as your knuckles were about to connect with the wood. Not waiting to be welcomed in, you pushed your way past the tall hunter, all but running to the roaring fire in the corner of the room. It was gloriously warm, crackling as the wood shifted, small embers of bright orange flitting up the chimney.

Standing in a puddle, you turned to find him on the couch, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. His long legs were bent at the knees and spread, one bare foot bounced on the hardwood floor. If it weren’t for his multi-colored, changing with his mood eyes, you wouldn’t have known it was Sam Winchester. His hair was shaggy, much longer than before, the ends curling up over the collar of his t-shirt, and his jaw was covered with a thick beard. His appearance was almost startling.

_Dude, you look homeless._

_And you look like a drowned rat._ Always with a smart ass comeback.

You shivered hard and clutched at your drenched clothes. _Left my bag in the car. Where can I dry off?_

He gave a nod to his left. _Bathroom’s over there._

You toed off your sneakers and socks, and dropped them in front of the fire before peeling off your jacket, hanging it on a hook. Feeling the weight of his gaze, you disappeared into the bathroom, and began stripping off your clothes. The thick towel was toasty, as if it had been hanging in front of a fire. You worked the towel through your hair before drying your skin, and just when you were going to pop your head out and ask if you could borrow a shirt, you spotted his old Stanford shirt draped over the back of the toilet. It was washed too many times soft, threadbare in some spots, and hung almost to your knees, but it was a vast improvement over your clothes, which were hanging over the tub.

Sitting up, Sam turned, and watched as you walked around the couch. There was a thick comforter next to him and a cup that billowed steam on the table. After he lifted the blanket, you sank into the couch, nestled into his side, and sipped at the piping hot chamomile tea.

He pressed a kiss to your crown, humming into your still damp hair. His fingers drug down your arm and into the crook of your elbow, scarred knuckles scraped over your skin. You shuddered at the sensation.

_You still cold?_

_Not as much._ You rest your cheek against his chest, and listened to his heart beat.

He held you tight, curling his fingers in the hem of his old college shirt. _Thanks for comin’ out._

_Why wouldn’t I?_

Shrugging, he stretched his legs out onto the table, and crossed his ankles. _Never know. Coulda been busy._

_Sam –_ He looked… you couldn’t place it exactly… sad, alone, broken, empty, defeated. All of that and so much more.

_No, I don’t wanna talk about it._

You sat up, placed your almost empty cup on the table, and rest your hand on his face. His beard was softer than it looked. _Ok. We won’t talk about it._

Sam knit his brows together, watching as you crawled onto his lap, and tucked yourself between him and the arm of the couch, your legs draped over his. He pulled the blanket over the pair of you, securing you to his chest with his arms. His eyes fell closed as your fingers wound through his hair, combing through the strands. A shuddering breath fell from his lips when you pressed a kiss to his temple. Fingers dug into your hip and lower back as he hunched his shoulders, and more kisses were placed onto his forehead, eyebrows, and bridge of his nose; an _it’s ok_ whispered between each kiss. His beard tickled your lips as you kissed his face, but it was far from unpleasant.

When you finally reached his lips, he sighed heavily. _It’s ok, Sam._ Whatever was going on was obviously far from ok, but whatever Sam needed to hear, you’d be more than willing to say.

He gripped onto you tight enough that you knew you’d be bruised in the morning. When he opened his eyes, you hardly recognized them. They were dark and troubled, like nothing you had ever seen before. _How long can you stay?_

_As long as you need._


End file.
